Shaun Sipos
) |Job = Actor |Played = Aaron Whitmore |Status = Guest Star |Season = 5 }} Shaun Sipos (pronounced as see-pos) portrayed Aaron Whitmore in . Biography Shaun Sipos of Croatian descent was born in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. Sipos debuted before the cameras in 2001 with a small role in "Special Unit 2", and that same year played a series regular on "Maybe It's Me", playing Nick Gibson. Since then, Shaun has developed a successful career in film and television. Also, who starred as Jack, a popular mellow 17-year-old who aspires to be in a band, on the comedy sitcom Complete Savages. Sipos is perhaps best known for playing David Breck on The CW series Melrose Place. Sipos' television credits include a series regular role on the comedy Maybe It's Me, guest starring roles on Smallville, ER, CSI: Miami and Black Sash, and a supporting role on Special Unit 2. His feature film credits include Comeback Season, Skulls 3, Final Destination 2, Baby Geniuses and The Grudge 2. He appeared in the movies Lost Dream, as well as Lost Boys: The Tribe. In 2009, Sipos was cast as David Breck in The CW's Melrose Place, which is an update of the 90s FOX primetime soap of the same name. Sipos signed on to the cast of Life Unexpected to play a teacher who becomes a love interest of the main character, Lux. Trivia *Is of Croatian descent. *Born and raised in Victoria, British Columbia. Resides in Los Angeles. Quotes *I would hate to actually live in the Savage house, I mean all of the Savages are just wacky, crazy and totally stupid. But hey, that's why we love them. *I liked working on The Grudge 2 it was really fun and I got to meet a lot of cool people. I think the film is a fine example of horror and I felt excited that I could act in something like that. *I like to think of myself as a "live life to it's fullest" type of guy. Filmography Movies *2003 - The Skulls III - Ethan Rawlings *2003 - Final Destination 2 - Frankie *2004 - Superbabies : Babies Geniuses 2 - Brandon *2006 - Comeback Season - Skyler Eckerman *2006 - The Grudge 2 - Michael *2008 - Lost Boys : The Tribe - Kyle *2009 - Stoic - Mitch Palmer *2009 - Curve of Earth - Wade *2009 - Lost Dream - Giovanni *2009 - Rampage - Evan Drince *2010 - Enter Nowhere - Hans *2010 - Disturbed - Jack *2011 - Hick - Blane *2012 - Texas Chainsaw 3D - Darryl *2013 - Road Trip - Calvin *2013 - The Remaining - Jack *2014 - The Michaels - Michael Breakstone *2017 - The Babymoon Television *2001 - Special Unit - Episode : The Wall - Teen Guy *2001 - Maybe It's Me - 9 Episodes - Nick Gibson *2003 - Smallville - Episode : Rush - Chloe's Boy Thing *2003 - Black Sash - 2 Episodes - Julian *2004-2005 - Complete Savages - 19 Episodes - Jack Savage *2005 - CSI: Miami - Episode : Urban Hellraisers - Gabe Hammond *2007 - ER - Episode : Crisis of Conscience - Nick *2007 - Shark - 7 Episodes - Trevor Boyd *2009 - Southland - Episode : Unknown Trouble - Dwayne *2009-2010 - Melrose Place - 18 Episodes - David Breck *2010 - CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Episode : Take My Life, Please! - Daniel Peidre *2010 - Life Unexpected - Recurring Character - Eric Daniels *2013 - Vampire Diaries - Aaron Whitmore *2016 - Dark Matter - Devon Taltherd *2018 - Krypton - Adam Strange Gallery Shaun Sipos -.jpg Shaun Sipos - (1).jpg Shaun Sipos - (2).jpg Shaun Sipos - (3).jpg Shaun Sipos - (4).jpg Shaun Sipos - (5).jpg Shaun Sipos - (6).jpg Shaun Sipos - (9).jpg Shaun Sipos - (7).jpeg Shaun Sipos - (8).jpg Shaun Sipos 1.jpg|Shaun Sipos Shaun Sipos 2.jpg Shaun Sipos 3.jpg Shaun Sipos 4.jpg Shaun Sipos 5.jpg Shaun Sipos 6.jpg Shaun Sipos 7.jpg Shaun Sipos 8.jpg External links * IMDB * Twitter References Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Guest Stars